


Andi Mack Ship Oneshots

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Characters, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Short Stories, Texting, Weird Humor, enjoy my sappy oneshots lol, happy endings, mostly gonna be cute stuff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: this shall be where I put my AM short stories lol. Hope y'all enjoy them!





	1. Authors Note

Hey guys! So basically this is where I'm going to be putting all of my shorter Andi Mack one shots/drabbles, usually of ships. I am also having requests open to anyone who wants to request me any prompts that you'd like me to write ! (just no smut or inappropriate requests, please)

Here are the ships I love to write about the most:  
-Jyrus  
-Ambi  
-Muffy  
-Wandi  
-Bandi

The other ships that I like/could also write oneshots for are Tyrus, Juffy, Wonah, and Ambiris. (basically any other AM ship that isn't Jandi, Jamber or Tuffy lmao) 

Anyway, request some prompts in the comments below :) I hope you all enjoy the stories I've got planned!


	2. Muffy- “Reunited”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Driscoll would have never believed that a simple basketball game would be where she reunited with her past soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) this is my first oneshot of muffy! Hope you enjoy it <3

Muffy- “Reunited”

 

Buffy Driscoll couldn’t recall another time in her life where she could see everything around her in slow motion. It was the first game her girls basketball team had ever won.

 

Buffy watched in eager anticipation as the ball she had thrown struck the backboard of the basketball hoop, falling through the net, then bounced when it had hit the floor. The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. Buffy’s team and the entire gymnasium were completely silent before they erupted in applause.

 

Buffy’s team stared wide-eyed at the crowd cheering, then at each other. They couldn’t believe it.

 

The girls began hugging each other in their victory. They all hurried over to Buffy, who they had never seen smile so much in their entire lives, and her wide smile was met with many in return. Buffy happily accepted the many hugs and thank you’s from her teammates crowding around her.

 

All of a sudden, her teammates‘ attention was drawn to something behind Buffy and they quickly removed themselves from her, gazing in utter shock at what they were seeing. They couldn’t believe their eyes.

 

Buffy’s victorious grin faltered. She raised an eyebrow at them, confused. _What are they looking at?_

 

She steadily turned to see what had caught the attention of everyone around her. Her eyes peered over to see someone at the other side of the gym walking towards her.

 

Buffy could feel as though her heart stopped. Her eyes had broadened, and her body seemed as though it had been set to 100 degrees. Sweat started pouring down her face.

 

The boy who was walking towards her was moving quite normally, but to Buffy, his steps were like waves crashing into the ocean shore. As he came closer, Buffy truly realized that her eyes hadn’t been playing a cruel trick on her.

 

The boy making his way up to her was a tall, pale, brown-haired boy. His hair had been gelled upwards, slightly bouncing with every step he took. The jacket he wore was dark green and checkered, hiding a majority of his shirt, a blue Jefferson Middle School Track shirt. His sparkling eyes and wide grin had become more visible to the stunned basketball captain across the gym.

 

Just as time finally caught up with them, Marty was standing in front of Buffy, smiling down happily at her.

 

Tears were forming in Buffy’s eyes, a warm burst of happiness had erupted inside of her, filling her heart with joy. She could’ve screamed right then and there, but Marty spoke before she could do so.

 

“ _I missed you so much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ lol hope you guys liked that. There are definitely more one shots to come! Y’all should request me some prompts too :)


	3. Jyrus- "Center of the Universe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah share a moment that could change relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this oneshot is based off of a convo me and my friend had after seeing the new promo for the next half of Andi Mack season 3 XD also- i saw a post on tumblr saying that 'jyrus should be left in 2019' & I'm happy i broke that rule lmao

 

_"Andi, you got the scoring goal!"_ Buffy Driscoll ran over to her best friend who had won the game and engulfed her in a hug. 

 

The gymnasium had erupted in thunderous applause, the volume of their cheers had skyrocketed. Everyone in the bleachers had rose from their seats and began clapping. But the loudest cheers were radiating from the two boys who had never missed any of the girls' games, Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck. The pair was jumping for joy as if they had won the game themselves. 

 

Cyrus was throwing his arms up and down frantically, he couldn't believe his eyes. " _Woo! Yeah!_ Hooray for Buffy and Andi!"He cheered, his entire body filled with pride. The ecstatic boy grinned happily as Buffy's team was rewarded a shiny golden trophy.

 

Next to him though, Jonah's eyes had trailed away from their friends on the wooden floor. His gaze was soon fixated upon Cyrus. 

 

In spur of the moment, Jonah stopped clapping and jolted forward to wrap his arms around Cyrus, who stumbled back a little from the sudden contact. Jonah held his arms tightly around Cyrus' waist and placed his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. 

 

Cyrus couldn't care less anymore about the consequences. He returned the warm gesture, feeling like nothing else mattered in that moment. Not the crowd of parents cheering, not the people around them staring, not Buffy's team holding up their trophy, not anybody. The pair of boys felt on top of the world, despite the blushing mess shown on their faces. 

 

Suddenly, it felt like a gust of wind had brought them back to reality. Time had resumed itself. 

 

The two boys' eyes immediately shot open, realizing the intimate position they were in. They removed themselves from the other quickly, nearly falling over in the process. Their hands had just barely brushed against each other's.

 

Cyrus and Jonah now stood four feet away from each other, awkwardly shuffling their feet and refraining from making eye contact. A blush slowly crept onto their faces. 

 

Jonah anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, sweat dripping down his forehead. He nervously played with the strings of his sweatshirt.

 

"U-Um" He stuttered.

 

Cyrus abruptly cut him off. "Yeah lets not tell the girls about this." He let out an embarrassed chuckle. Cyrus' dark brown eyes snuck a glance at the other boy. 

 

Jonah's tense body relaxed. His bashful expression softened into a dimpled grin. "Yeah.." Jonah giggled. "Lets _not_ do that." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! :) I hope you guys enjoyed that short oneshot lol- leave some comments and kudos that'd mean a lot to me <3


	4. Wandi: “Valentine’s Day”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker wants to surprise Andi with a gift for Valentine’s Day.

Wandi: Valentine’s Day gift

 

Walker Brodsky went over what he was going to say one last time. He repeated the words he planned to say in his head, worried he might mess up. The tall dark-brown haired boy had been pacing the school hallway near Andi Mack’s locker for a while. Walker was holding a bouquet of origami roses, pink, white, and red, held tightly together by a ribbon. He had hoped it would impress Andi, showing her that he wanted to be her boyfriend. The thoughts racing around in his mind were interrupted by the creative crafting girl herself.

 

The girl with the pixie-haircut smiled weirdly at the boy nervously clutching something behind him as she made her way up to her locker. Andi raised an eyebrow, confused. “Walker?”

 

The taller boy lifted his shoulders awkwardly. “Hey Andi,” He greeted.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

 

“Uh,” Walker spoke, shuffling his feet as he slowly brought out what was being hidden behind him. “These are for you, Andi.” He presented the colorful, carefully folded roses before her, grinning.

 

Andi gaped. Her mouth hung wide open, staring at the bouquet. She did not realize her silence went on for longer than she expected. Walker tried to see if her reaction was a good or bad one, attempting to read the look on her face. He truly could not tell.

 

“Do..do you like it?” He questioned the girls’ shocked expression.

 

Andi snapped out of her gaze, jolted forwards, and threw her arms around the taller boy’s neck. She placed her head on Walker’s shoulder, completely throwing him off guard.

 

Walker’s surprise turned into relief. He giggled and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the shorter girls’ body. The two shared a small silent moment in each other’s arms.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Andi.” Walker whispered quietly into Andi’s ear.


	5. Jyrus/Starco Crossover: “StarCrushed”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jyrus-version of the Star to Marco confession scene from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been quite a while, huh? Lol, but I’m finally starting to write stuff again, and I really thought that this scene from SVTFOE fit Jyrus pretty well. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it! :)

Jyrus/Starco Crossover: “StarCrushed”

 

**”JONAH!”** A shout came from upstairs, startling the crowd.

 

The sudden noise hushed the crowd of partygoers, all eyes in the room were immediately fixated on it. Silence lingered among them, the gathering now being temporarily paused. Everyone in the small cramped space stared at the figure who was quietly walking downstairs, and was none other than Cyrus Goodman. Once he had stepped onto the wooden floor, his eyes gazed upon the crowd, searching it for his best friend, Jonah Beck.

 

Cyrus’ deep brown eyes searched until he was met with concerned green ones.

 

Jonah turned to face Cyrus, his juice box remaining in his hand. “..Cyrus?”

 

The dark brown-haired boy gulped and shuffled towards Jonah, not breaking eye contact. He started anxiously rubbing the back of his neck in anticipation. Cyrus could not believe what he was about to do.

 

“Jonah, we need to talk,” Cyrus confronted. “Just one last time.” The young boy’s body already felt tight, as if his chest was in a knot.

 

Jonah raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Is everything okay?” He asked. “You shouted pretty loud...” Jonah awkwardly shifted his position and glanced around at the cluster of other students watching them talk.

 

Cyrus shrugged. “Yeah I know.” The knot in his chest grew tighter as each moment went on. “But something just came up and I only have a little time.”

 

Jonah cracked a small grin. “What do you mean?” He smiled, giving a friendly gesture to Cyrus. “We’ve got the entire summer.”

 

Cyrus sighed heavily before pressing onward with his confession. “Jonah, I don’t know how to tell you this because you’re my best friend-“

 

“..Cyrus?” Jonah interjected, his eyes were now widened with worry.

 

“...and that makes this super weird because-“ Cyrus continued.

 

“What?”

 

“Because,” Cyrus gritted his teeth. “I- um..I-“ the dark-haired boy stuttered in fear, clenching his sweaty fists.

 

Cyrus fell silent for a few moments, gazing at the ground below him. Suddenly he reverted his gaze back onto Jonah, revealing his final statement.

 

” _I_ _do_ _have_ _a_ _crush_ _on_ _you.”_

 

Just as the words had been spoken, Jonah’s eyes enlarged tremendously, and the crowd let out a loud gasp. Near the living room, Cyrus’ two childhood friends Andi and Buffy, were sharing a knowing look. While Jonah himself was stuck in eternal shock.

 

“I didn’t want to admit it because I know you don’t feel the same,” Cyrus confessed. “And I thought if I pretended the feelings weren’t there, they’d go away..” His voice trailed off.

 

“But they haven’t.”

 

Jonah blinked, slowly coming back to reality. He opened his mouth to speak, but Cyrus beat him to it.

 

“I have to leave town, probably forever,” He croaked, holding back a wave of tears. “And I just couldn’t go without telling you the truth.” He turned to glance at his feet.

 

Jonah frowned at his friends’ pain-stricken face. “Uhm.”

 

“I- uhh, um..” Jonah couldn’t find any words to respond to Cyrus’ confession, whereas for Cyrus himself, his emotional dam was about to burst.

 

Tears had formed in Cyrus’ eyes, and were slipping down his cheeks as he turned away from the other boy. “Goodbye.” Cyrus rushed towards the stairs. “Goodbye everyone!”

 

The green-eyed boy was left speechless staring after his friend who fled the scene. Jonah soon snapped out of his funk and shouted after him, “CYRUS!”

 

Jonah ran up the old creaky stairs, bursting open Cyrus’ bedroom door. As soon as he had caught his breath, his eyes scanned the room. It was completely empty. The green-eyed boy let out a gasp.

 

 

_“C-Cyrus?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Lmk!


	6. Jyrus: “Keep a Lid On It”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of 2x22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys enjoy this little Drabble I put together lol

Summary: an alternate version of 2x22 where Cyrus interprets his hug with Jonah much differently. 

  
  
  


It had been many hours of waiting. Jonah and Cyrus were chatting at their favorite restaurant, The Spoon, while they waited for a response from the coach. They had been growing impatient until a small ding rang from Jonah’s phone inside his pocket. Worry was written all over the boy’s features. 

 

Cyrus’ eyebrows raised in surprise. “Is that the coach?” He leaned over to look at the text Jonah received. 

 

“It’s a text from Buffy,” Jonah answered with a smile. “She says she’s back, is she back?” He turned to meet his friend’s eyes. 

 

“Did I not mention that?” Cyrus’ mouth formed a crooked grin. 

 

Jonah rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. “No, dude, you didn’t.” The green-eyed boy’s arms fell a little, but his hands remained gripped around his phone. 

 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed once more. Jonah peered down to read the message, and according to Cyrus, his breath appeared to get caught in his throat. 

 

“Is it Buffy again..?” Cyrus’ voice trailed off once he saw the panicked expression on Jonah’s face. 

 

“It’s the coach..” Jonah seemed terrified, as if he had seen his worst fear come true. 

 

Cyrus placed a hand on Jonah’s back. “It’s gonna be more good news, we’re on a roll!” He wanted more than anything for Jonah to get accepted. But judging by Jonah’s clear disappointment, that did not seem to be the case. He reached over to carefully take the phone out of Jonah’s grasp to see the text for himself. 

 

“No..no,” Cyrus frowned in disbelief. “There has to be some kind of mistake.” He looked up from the phone, unfortunately to gaze upon a silent but crestfallen Jonah Beck. The green-eyed boy sighed and leaned his head against the counter. 

 

Cyrus got up from his stool and stood to face Jonah from right in front of him. He was just about ready to fight the coach for the distress he had caused Jonah. 

 

“That coach is a fool and a buffoon,” The dark-haired boy nearly shouted. “This is a senseless decision and he will  _ rue _ the day he made it.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Jonah’s reaction was much calmer than his friend’s. 

 

“This is NOT okay! This is the furthest thing from okay!” Cyrus was fuming while he continued his rant.

 

Jonah gave him a small genuine smile. “It gives me a goal. Something to work towards.” 

 

_ “Well if that's how you feel then I will stop shouting _ .” Cyrus’ tone changed. He was in awe at how well Jonah was taking this, he admired how dedicated Jonah was to achieving any goal he set for himself. 

 

A giggle escaped Jonah’s lips. “Thanks for being there, Cyrus.” The shorter boy slid off his stool and stepped in front of Cyrus to become eye-level with him. They were standing so close that the tips of Jonah’s sneakers were touching Cyrus’ shoes. 

 

_ “I’m lucky to have you as my friend.”   _

  
  


Jonah then took a step forward to wrap his arms around Cyrus, securely embracing him in a hug. Cyrus shivered from the contact, but returned the gesture. Yet, it made him feel very odd. Cyrus couldn’t seem to figure out what he was feeling, but whatever it was, showed signs of being significantly different from anything he felt during a hug Cyrus previously had with Jonah. 

 

Thankfully, even though the feeling was new, Cyrus was certain that it was a positive one. 

  
  


~

  
  


After a little while, Cyrus and Jonah had found themselves in the living room of The Mack’s apartment, happily talking with Buffy and Andi about their friend’s surprise return to Shadyside after an upsetting farewell. 

 

All of a sudden, Buffy told Jonah that Andi wanted to share something with him, which immediately earned Buffy a glare from Andi. The two girls whispered through gritted teeth, their exchange of words difficult to comprehend. 

 

The conversation ended with Andi taking Jonah out to the porch, while Cyrus and Buffy stayed indoors and watched their interaction through the blinds of a window that had the full view of action. 

 

A couple seconds went by, and after they realized they could not hear a single word Jonah and Andi were saying, Buffy and Cyrus plopped themselves back onto Andi’s sofa. 

 

“I’m so happy for them,” Cyrus said to Buffy, while laying down on the couch. “For real this time.” 

 

“That’s great.” Buffy lifted her shoulders. “But if you ever want to talk about it though...I’m here for you.” She gave him a comforting smile. 

 

Cyrus nodded. “Y'know today I think I realized something…” The dark-haired boy paused. “Me and Jonah hugged, and my heart wasn’t beating as much as it usually would, but instead I felt like I was connecting to him.” 

 

Buffy cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. “What is that supposed to mean, exactly?”

 

Her friend laughed. “It means that I care so much about Jonah that I want him to be with Andi.” Much to Cyrus’ dismay, Buffy was still very confused. He dramatically rolled his eyes at her.

 

“It means that I  _ love _ him.” 

 

Buffy’s mouth dropped wide open, her pupils constricting as she stared at the very calm boy sitting silently in front of her. 

 

The curly-haired girl managed to get out a few sentences despite her shock. “But, if you  _ love _ him, wouldn’t that mean you’d be jealous of Andi?” Her head was spinning. 

 

Cyrus shook his head no and smiled. “No, actually. It means I only want what's best for him, not me.” His eyes were becoming slightly wet. “If Jonah is happy, then I’m happy.” 

 

Buffy blinked. “Wow,” she leaned forward and patted Cyrus on the arm. “That’s very selfless of you, Cyrus.” The two friends slowly came together in a secure hug. The wetness in Cyrus’ eyes seemed to increase as the small droplets of clear liquid started to run down his pale cheeks. 

  
  


~

  
  


Outside on the porch, Andi and Jonah were having a deep emotional conversation of their own, only it was regarding their feelings between each other. 

 

After a little while of Andi stalling before getting to her main point, she looked Jonah in the eyes, took his hand, and finally said what she had been planning on saying. Or more specifically, what she had been dreading on asking Jonah all morning, but Buffy forced her to get it over with. 

 

Facing Jonah, who was very oblivious as to what was going on, the short-haired girl was ready to speak. 

 

“I have something for you..” Andi took out the black beaded bracelet that she had made for Jonah many months prior. “I thought I had lost it, but I found it. Do you still want it? Because I wanted to know if you still maybe..” She hesitated. “Wanted to be a couple?” 

  
  


_ “Um…” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! <3


End file.
